Fuzzy Lumpkins (1998 TV series)
Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings) is a recurring antagonist in the series. He has a "hillbilly drawl," and is very lazy and sleepy. He does nothing for most of his life, and lives in the woods quite a distance from Townsville. He was once elected Mayor of Townsville in the episode "Impeach Fuzz." On Cartoon Network media prints, he is referred as a species called a "beastly bumpkin." In the book "Smashing Lumpkins", he has a pet rooster named Bubba. Biography Fuzzy is a large, husky, furry, pink, bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a bulbous green nose, red-pink eyes, two antennae on his head and big, blue overalls. He weighs 250 lbs. Lumpkins was born on the 9th of February, and goes by the nickname Overlord of Townsville. The only true friend he has is an Alulu banjo named Joe. Sometimes, Fuzzy uses his backdoor trumpet to make music along with Joe. It’s really fun for the people around them, if and when there are any. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville which is within the Tjilani locale. He has a seemingly large amount of family members and friends that look similar to him, most of them appear in "Impeach Fuzz," "Shotgun Wedding" and "Roughing It Up." In "Meet the Beat-Alls he teamed up with HIM, Mojo Jojo, and Princess Morbucks. Personality Fuzzy is incredibly greedy and anti-social, as it's shown he hates having people come to "his property" and will shoot or attack anyone who trespasses. He is also very prone to rude and destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to overpower (and even intimidate) the girls. He is able to turn a bright red colour when completely enraged that only stop if he gets his property back. Family He has 3 sisters, 2 brothers, 3 nephews and has 11 uncles and aunties. His mom's name is Fluffy and his dad's name is Flubber. His grandmother is Granny Fuzz and his grandpa is Fudge Lumpkins. He was once engaged to his cousin, Footy Lumpkins, (who is also his half-sister) until he found out she was pregnant with twins. His great grandma Louisiana La'cherry was human, but got lost in the woods, found the tribe of fuzzles and had children with Chief Funzel. They had three daughters; one human, one a hybrid of human and fuzzle, and a full fuzzle. Movie He appears in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, where he is seen robbing a grocery store mall by using his rifle at an Asian American or Hispanic cashier to get money, which is odd because he doesn't depend his life on money or buy anything. He is also seen at jail where he is arrested with Mojo Jojo and the Gangreen Gang. It is not known if the Girls fought him after Mojo's giant, big plan had been destroyed after the city was very-nearly desroyed. But he was arrested for robbing! It should be noted that he had looked more different than he did in the TV Series, as his eyes were red-dashed while in the TV Series they were normal. Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z First appeared in episode 6. It is unknown who or what he was before being hit by the black light. Fuzzy looks almost exactly the same as his original counterpart: a large pink creature in overalls (except his nose and antenna-balls switched colors). This rendition of Fuzzy is as rude and destructive as the original, but is nice enough to help an old man or sign an autograph for a fan who likes his banjo playing. That is, before going on a rampage. Fuzzy also has an obsession with 'his property'. He considers anything he touches to belong to him and will leave a pawprint on it as proof. He is very strong and capable of standing up to the girls until they gained more experience in later episodes. At one point he was even able to catch Buttercup's hammer bare-handed. He is voiced by Scott Mcneil. Powers Boomstick - In the episode Fuzzy Logic, he was seen shooting his boomstick at a bunch of things, In the episode "See Me Feel Me Gnomey" He shot his boomstick in the air, In the episode The Powerpuff Girls Rule, he was shooting the ground with his Boomstick, In the Powerpuff Girls Movie, he was pointing his boomstick at a cashier to steal money. It is basically an oversized shotgun. Banjo - In the episode Fuzzy Logic, Buttercup used his banjo against him when they where fighting, In the episode "Telephonies" Bubbles used his banjo against him, In the episode "Sweet N Sour" he was playing his Banjo badly to torture people, In the episode Documentary he was seen running out of his house with his banjo smashing the camera man. Family - In the episode "Impeach Fuzz" his family was helping him cheat in a wrestling natch with the Professor In the episode Shotgun Wedding, His family was forcing Professor Utonium into the wedding with Fuzzy Lumpkins, and also attacking the Girls, In the episode Roughing it up, his nephews were being extremely annoying towards the Girls and the Professor. Rage mode - In the episode Fuzzy Logic he was seen turning big and red and attacking the Girls and the citizens of townsville, In the episode The Boys are Back in Town, he was seen using his rage mode on the girls when him was watching other supervillains with their past fights on the girls, In the episode "Telephonies" He was seen in rage mode when the Girls interrupted his bath. Episode Appearances *Meat Fuzzy Lumkins *Fuzzy Logic *Telephonies *Impeach Fuzz *Schoolhouse Rocked (in a video game) *Daylight Savings (cameo) *Criss Cross Crisis *Bought and Scold (cameo) *Moral Decay *Meet the Beat-Alls *Members Only (cameo) *Shotgun Wedding *The Boys are Back in Town (cameo) *See Me, Feel Me, Gnomey *Bubble Boy (cameo) *Live and Let Dynamo (mentioned, not seen) *Documentary *Sweet 'N Sour *Makes Zen to Me *A Made Up Story (cameo) *Roughing It Up *The Powerpuff Girls Rule! Trivia *He also plays a banjo that he calls "Joe." *He had switched bodies with a British man who likes tea in "Criss Cross Crisis." It should be noted the British man does not actually appear. *He has some cooking talents, such as making meat jam. *Is madly in love with Ms. Bellum. *He was the villain in one of the two original pilot episodes along with the Ameoba Boys. *He was the Mayor on Impeach Fuzz. *He is the #2 supervillain, the first one being Mojo-Jojo. *He has a sort of "Rage Mode" Where if he gets really mad, he will turn big and red and start being more powerful when he attacks people. Gallery CLICK HERE TO VIEW FUZZY LUMPKINS' GALLERY Lumpkins, Fuzzy Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Movie Villains Category:Beat-Alls